Legend of The Elements:A New World Adventure
by cutekitty11
Summary: "I am Nikki the Hedgefox,and this is the story of how I became one of the Elements of the Earth."
1. Prologue

Legend of the Elements:Book 1

**Author's Note:This is cutekitty11 and welcome to my first book in the Legend of the Elements series! For those of you who want action and comedy,you've come to the right place!This story is family friendly,so kids are free to read as much as they want. Enjoy the story!**

**P.S. Just so you know,this happened after Sonic Generations.**

**Disclaimer:Cutekitty11 does not own any SEGA characters mentioned in this story except for the character,Nikki.**

**Prologue**

It was 7:00 A.M. in the morning. The sun wasn't far over the horizon and only a few people were opening their businesses and shops in the city of Spagonia. A cyan blue hedgefox with long hair the color of her fur,bangs that framed her face,a peach muzzle,turquoise eyes,a red short-sleeved shirt with black sleeves,a red mini skirt,black boots,a satchel,a necklace with a gray string and a red heart hanging off it ran down a street. A hairdresser named Denise cheerfully called out to her,"Hello Nikole!"But Nikole,more commonly known as Nikki,ignored Denise and ran straight past her."_I don't have time to greet anybody,or stop and do anything,for that matter. This info must get to the professor immediately!_"thought Nikki. She ran up the steps of the familiar university and ran to the door. She opened one of the double doors and ran up 2 flights of stairs past classrooms and labs. She ran to the very familiar door she had seen hundreds of times and flung it open."Professor Pickle!"she exclaimed with traces worry and anxiety in her voice."Ah,Nikki!I didn't expect to see you back from your expedition so early!"chirped Professor Pickle with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Professor,I just found this stone tablet on the expedition. I was able to decipher it a little,but I need help with the rest of it. From what I was able to find out,I learned that something terrible was going to happen on the millionth year of the Sun Celebration!"

"Well,bring it here!"Nikki quickly strode across the room towards his desk and did as told. The Professor pulled out a magnifying glass and began to look over the aged tablet. As he read,his eyebrows began to push together in worry and he began to mutter. Nikki couldn't quite hear him,but she did pick up the occasional gasp or an 'oh,my!'. Finally after a few minutes he said in a tone of urgency and seriousness,"You must get this to your brother as soon as possible!He might be able to help you!"

"Don't worry,Professor!I'll get this to him faster than you can say the world's longest word!"She began to head towards the door before the professor stopped her.

"Don't forget that the more time that passes by,the stronger she becomes."

"Professor,I'll get it to him on time,I promise."She began to run out of Spagonia University."I hope so..."she prayed under her breath before running at a speed faster than a jet at its top speed straight out of did she know,she and 6 others were about to go on a journey unlike anything they've ever encountered.


	2. Time For a New Adventure

**Chapter 1:Time for Another Adventure!**

"Alright Sonic,We're all here. Now,what is this thing that is so important that we had stop everything we were doing?"said an impatient Knuckles. It was ten o'clock in the morning and Amy Rose,Knuckles,Silver,Blaze,(don't ask how Sonic got them here)Shadow,and Tails were all on Angel Island."Sonic's sister,Nikki,had called us here because of a stone tablet that stated a prophecy of how the world was going to be plunged into darkness in 8 days."said asked,"Did she tell you how to stop this?"

"No,"he replied," but she should be here to tell us in a few minutes."Suddenly, a 15-year-old hedgefox(the one talking with Professor Pickle in Spagonia,also known as Nikki) ran up to them and said,"Sorry I'm late,Sonic!"The hedgefox was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with black sleeves,a black mini skirt with a belt that held a whip and a dagger,and black also had a She had long hair and bangs that framed her had turquoise had a simple necklace on too;a gray string with a red heart."I had to stop and get something from my house."continued Nikki."We were starting to think you might not come."said Blaze."Now that you're here,do you mind telling us the prophecy?"asked Shadow."The prophecy tells of a corrupted queen trying to take over the Thalia was one of the old element bearers,so King Solaris could only use a fraction of their power to seal her in the moon for an amount of the second thousandth year of the Sun Celebration,she will break free of the enchantment and bring eternal the Elements of the Earth can stop I haven't been able to find a single piece of information about what the elements do or where I can find them!"she said."Well,why don't we check the library in the Knuckles Tribe village?I'm pretty sure they've got at least one book with enough information on the elements."said Knuckles. "Well,what are we waiting for?Let's go!"said Sonic.

* * *

Shadow huffed in frustration before putting down the book he was looking through and immediately picking up another."This is getting ridiculous!"said Silver aloud."We've searched half of this library for 4 hours,and we still haven't found anything!"groaned Amy before tossing a book into a growing pile of library they were searching was a bit broken down,but it was in a fairly good was either at a bookcase or looking through a pile of was at the very bottom of a bookcase,pushing books around until she found 7 symbols behind all the reached out and pushed them in a specific order as if she knew the stopped what they were doing and stared at the floor as it opened up and a small pedestal rose out of pedestal had a book on it with the same strange symbols on was the first to run up to it as a smile slowly appeared on her face._T__his has to be the book! _she carefully removed the book from the pedestal and flipped to the first everyone gathered around her,she began read from the book aloud,"The Elements of the Earth are mythical objects that have been on Mobius for a long time,perhaps before even Light Gaia and Dark Gaia came into are 7 elements,but only 6 are known;Wind,Earth,Fire,Water,Storm,and Nature."No one seemed to get an idea of who each element could be as she listed them."The seventh is a complete mystery."she continued."But we still don't know where to find them!"said Shadow."It says here that the Elements are also known as the Chaos are also special temples located in different places for each a Chaos Emerald is placed on a pedestal in a specific temple,it becomes an Element this happens,the crystal can only be used by that Element Bearer until it is passed on to the next one."she finished."It's a good thing that we have all the saves us a lot of time,as the Sun Celebration is 8 days away!"said Silver.


End file.
